Blood Retribution
by The Dopey Kind Of Magic
Summary: Sequel 'Siniser Secrets Of The Volturi' - Marie and co have escaped to America and are hiding in Forks. Marie is getting stronger. She also keeps seeing faces of people who are meant to be dead. Is it the Volturi? ALL BOOKS INCLUDING BREE TANNER.
1. The Airport

**Hey guys and gals.**

**It's the first ever time but I feel chuffed to say this, it's the first ever time I've done a fan fiction chapter IN SCHOOL. I'm uploading it on school too; it's quite exciting with the teachers walking around. A couple of them are giving me weird looks like 'what is she doing?' but other than that, it's fun. :)**

**It's also a new story. Welcome to 'Guardians Of Truth'.**

**Have fun.**

**The Airport**

**Marie's POV**

The plane gave a frightful shudder, for a human of course. Anthony sat next to me and was talking eagerly with Charlie, who was expressing his keen interest for games consoles. I really didn't understand them, but they were great for anger management.

My plane had just landed at the Washington Airport (I'm not in America often so I may get some names wrong) and we had a huge problem. The sun was at its brightest and it was so bright that I nearly shuddered away from it.

Charlie was in trouble however.

Charlie was actually sitting on the other side of the plane and Anthony had charged his energy to start a mind conversation. The sun was streaming in on Charlie's side, enough so that his hands we're like a portable disco ball.

I spanned my mind senses and I gasped at a single thought.

_Wow! Look at that! He has diamonds on his hand! Mommy! I should tell her and she'll love it!_

I gave a faint hiss. Anthony spun round and looked at me with concern.

"What's the matter?" I looked at Anthony and he held my hand. I made sure that Aro's power wasn't going to interfere.

"The little girl in front on the right of Charlie, she can see his hand. She's going to tell her mother who is then going to look at it and scream, because she knows he isn't normal." I looked around to find the easiest way get to the girl but what should I do with her.

Change her mind?

Erase her memory?

Break her neck?

Anthony picked up on that. He spoke in hushed tones.

"Leave her alone. We don't need to kill her. I'll charge your energy and you can be twice as fast and be back here before I can blink. Erase her memory. Don't kill her." Anthony squeezed my hand and channelled a lot of energy to me. I gasped with pleasure at how powerful it was. But I didn't let it distract me; I knew this was a sign of desperation from Anthony. It was one thing that always confused me.

He always had protectiveness to children. I knew why.

I let go on Anthony's hand and dashed quickly and then looked at the girl, I looked around me quickly and everything was in slow motion. I look into the girls eyes.

_Don't look at Charlie or me or Anthony. Don't tell your mother what you saw, she won't believe you._

With that, I ran back to my seat and plonked down then it was a couple of seconds before everything went back to normal. I sat up and looked forward before this and looked for any possible signs that something fast had happened.

Turns out I didn't look too well. There were so many people with papers and brief cases open, that it will be flying everywhere. Everything was normal and Anthony saw me then whipped round.

A gush of wind sent papers flying everywhere. I sat up and looked at the girl; she had a blank look on her face then blinked and looked around. When she saw me, she looked away almost instantly and blushed. She didn't even look at Anthony or Charlie. I tapped Anthony's shoulder, gesturing to move. Charlie looked up and I nodded. Charlie stood up and joined our aisle, carrying his bag full of identity and his own money, my bag had mine, and Anthony had nothing because we shared.

We walked quick and slipped past the flight attendants and crept into the storage below. We found the trap door and I pulled it open and jumped down, landing on my feet. I heard a plunk of something heavy and then Anthony had his hand in mine, he was giggling. I turned round.

Charlie wasn't the best and landings.

"Charlie, we're in full sunlight we need to get out of here quickly. There's surveillance everywhere. GET UP!" I pull Charlie up and he grunted, moving quickly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, okay. Chill. I saw a lot of things on that plane and one thing is the Volturi have no clue where you've gone, so don't expect them to be here for a while." He grinned at me as if I should give him and award. I rolled my eyes and ran straight to the shade of the car park and found an old Mazda. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and I placed my hand on the car. Charlie came up behind me. "Why are you changing the car? Can't we just steal one?"

"No, morphing it would mean this is my car and not some other guys. I'm not a fan of Ferrari's or Lamborghini's unlike a certain person. Anyway, the car I'm making is a good car." I opened my eyes and smiled.

It was _my _black Audi R8 with carbon fibre accessories. Charlie slapped his knee and whistled, kissing the car.

"I LOVE THIS BABY! Oh never ever leave me again you GORGEOUS piece of metal!" He kissed the bonnet and I hooked into his mind, punching him.

"Would you mind not kissing my car?"

"Fine, what ev's. I can steal one anyway." Charlie knew his place and got in the back. Anthony slipped in the front and I put my bag in the boot. I focused on the ignition and it roared to life, but in case, I went to a railing fence and broke the metal off, forming it into a set of R8 keys. I ran over and got in the car, and without regret of theft, I floored it.

During the car journey, Charlie couldn't stop talking. It was over his excitement that he's finally come to America. Anthony and I told him it was no big deal and it was like any other place, but as usual, Charlie got carried away.

We were on a main road when Anthony breathed in a relaxed. I looked at him with a frown.

"What's going on?" I kept my eyes on the road, trying to not get distracted.

"There is so much energy in this place. It's like I'm not thirsty." Speaking of thirst, my throat burned like crazy. But I ignored it and opened the windows, breathing in surrounding scents of earth, trees and…food.

"Do you want me to stop? We can hunt now if you like?" I turned right with the bend and looked around me. The forest on either side of the road was extremely thick. I looked on my right side and saw no life, but I smelled it. "There's a lot of wildlife here, I'm sure it'll be easy." I looked at Anthony, hoping he would say yes, I needed to hunt, but he shook his head.

"We've bought a house that's been kept clean here and not lived in for seventeen years." He shook his head and I heard Charlie gasp. He leaned forward, putting both hands on the rests of the seat.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually weren't you?" I looked at Anthony then back at the road. I looked at Charlie through the rear view mirror and nodded to myself.

"It's logical. I've told you the story and Anthony was alive then. You know how much Aro wanted me in his coven. But because of the humiliation he received from Carlisle he remembers me. It's likely I'm not going to be the only one with talents that Aro is going to round up." My phone started buzzing; I pulled over and killed the engine. "We need to hunt briefly. I don't want any of us killing any humans or turning any humans. Just hunt enough that you can tolerate being around a human." Charlie grinned and ran into the forest, eager to get his fair share of blood. Anthony kept his ground and I pulled out my phone and he nodded. He ran and from what I heard, he caught up with Charlie.

I looked at my phone and it started fuzzing. The screen flickered and went clear. Faces, like in photos, of different people started appearing, their names under their faces.

Fred. He had a nickname apostrophe and is known as 'Freaky Fred'.

The boy next to him was not so much freaky but attractive. I felt pity when I saw his face, it was full of sadness. The name under his picture was Diego. I put my phone away and looked around, spanning my hearing senses.

I heard a quick heart beat and four paws running quickly. The animal wasn't too large so I figured it was a rabbit or a fox. I chased after is and its scent made me faster, I used Anthony's power and drew in energy, I made myself faster than ever. I leapt and caught the thing I was after but was shocked to see what I caught.

I caught two things. The fox I smelt and a little girl. She was no older than seven at least and her skin was as pale as mine. Her temperature was like standing next to an erupting volcano and her eyes were a chocolate brown. They captured me and I saw her eyes held great knowledge, but that isn't what bothered me most.

What bothered me most was her heart beat and how she wasn't dead under the strength I presented her. She also wasn't afraid and she kept glancing to the fox I held in my right hand. I picked her up and held her against a tree by her neck. She was an immortal child or some form of a monster. Either way, I'm getting answers.

"Who are you?" I spoke harshly, putting a lot of power in my voice that would make a human quiver with fear.

"Renesme, Renesme Cullen." I gasped and dropped her. She leaned forward and started choking. I picked her up and straightened her off.

"You're the girl? You live with Carlisle?" Renesme nodded but I was suspicious of one thing. If she's smart like I suspect, why is she telling me what I want to know. "Why are you telling me the answers?"

"I was there when you called. I know your voice. You're here to hide." Renesme started coughing and I could hear a rustling in the background. A young but strong man with a concerned attitude was shouting.

"Renesme! Where are you?" I looked to Renesme and handed her the fox but she rejected it. Instead I fished for my purse and took out a photo of Anthony, Charlie and I in a photo booth.

"Give that to Carlisle. Please." Renesme nodded and grabbed my hand, I gasped as in my head, I saw a whole array of images. Her family, Carlisle, but there was a black spot I couldn't see, something she isn't showing me. She let go of my hand and with her lose, brown, curly hair, she ran back to the man calling her. I ran back to the car and bit down on the neck of the fox, sucking in all the blood in a few seconds before it was dry. I threw it to the side of the road, that way it looked like it was hit by a car. I wiped my mouth and sat back in my car.

It was a couple of minutes before Anthony and Charlie got back, but a soon as they were in, I pressed down hard on the pedal. We didn't stop until we reached our house.

But I knew one thing was on my mind.

What was Renesme hiding from me?

**Dun-dun-duuu!**

**What do you think?**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	2. Run With The Wolves

**Hey guys and gals.**

**No reviews yet thus far but I did get a few more people reading my other stories because of this.**

**Have fun.**

**Run With The Wolves**

Marie's POV

I lay back on my bed and looked towards the white ceiling. I closed my eyes for about the seventieth time today, in an attempt to do something that is impossible for a vampire.

I was trying to sleep.

Sleep is the one thing that I miss the most from my human life. The ability to dream or even have a nightmare was something that a lot of humans don't realise as the best part of their life. Anyway, I was lying there with my eyes closed and I heard the chirping of birds and the rustling of bushes with the wind. If I was a human now, I would hear my heartbeat, which I don't, and frankly, I'm glad of it.

I grunt and I sit up, opening my eyes and looking around to see the white room. I designed this room my self. Every part of this room is white and light came from the walls, the ceiling and some parts of the floor. There were no shadows to hide in. The only piece of furniture is the flat bed, which was along the floor like a camping rug. The white room can be used for two different purposes. The first is what I use it for, a place with no distraction and a place of pure thought that lets me channel the energy and powers I have gained over my two hundred and seventeen years of existence. The second, I use rarely, I have only ever used this room once for the second purpose.

It can also be used as an interrogation or torture chamber. The blankness of the room would distract any human and prevent them from thinking, eventually going insane. The human I used it on came out shaking. Anthony didn't talk to me for a few months afterwards, because the man I used was a test dummy. A person to try if the room worked and it did. The human came out shaking alright, but he came out not knowing how to speak, eat or even register what was going on. Everything in his mind had been wiped. The man was only in the white room for at least two weeks. I shuddered at remembering how I gave the body to a passer by vampire. You may think 'Well, wait, Anthony has never been in this house before', yes, that's true.

It was because I was here alone. I built this house on my own, I designed every little detail. It is all designed for either easy access or easy escape and normal comfort. It's isolate, so we can act normal, if you can call us normal. When I returned to Glasgow at the time, Anthony found out and gave me no communication for a long time. It was by far, the worst time of my vampire life.

I walked to the door, which is impossible to see unless you have enhanced eyes. I push a small button and the door popped back. I walked through and spanned my listening range as wide as I could. Anthony was reading the paper and Charlie was on the laptop I bought yesterday, finding out the local history. I told the boys that I sensed something was being hidden from us and possibly the Cullen's. I didn't mention my encounter with Renesme.

I walked up from the basement and looked around to find where they were. Anthony was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool. Charlie had his back to me and I smiled. He was actually taking my fashion advice. Today he ditched the hoodie and baggy trousers and was wearing a dark leather jacket with normal jeans and he hasn't gelled his hair, making it dark and slightly styled in a nice way. Now that's a perfect Italian. I walked to the top of the stairs and dashed past Anthony and Charlie and out of the front door. I ran hard into the forest, passing many large trees that I haven't seen since I was younger. I ran around into open spaces, hoping to see Renesme and get more answers but I was left alone.

Until a large heartbeat came from my right. I breathed in a smelled a bear. I crept closer and closer until it was in my sights. A large dark grizzly bear was eating some berries. It really was a shame to kill such lovely wildlife, but I needed to survive. I tensed down and leapt hard onto the bear. It didn't even look up to its killer. It fell to its side and started to breath quickly. I saw that it was a female. I then heard two smaller heartbeats run closer and looked to my right to see two small cubs. The bear was a mother, and she was foraging for her young. I kill animals, but I don't kill animals that need to care for young. Fathers I can kill, but mothers are a no go.

I sighed and jumped to the other side of the bear and pushed her up. I channelled energy into her, making whatever was damaged heal quickly and also giving her enough energy to go on foraging for the cubs. She stood on her own and shook her fur, then ran to her cubs and walked away. I turned and ran in the opposite direction then stopped when I came to a weird scent.

I smelled blood, and an even stronger smell. I also heard a very heavy heartbeat nearby. I ran toward the blood and found a dead deer that had a broken neck, it was fresh and no blood was drained, although some was spilled. A small note was left on the deer.

_I gave Carlisle the message_

Renesme had hunted for me, and gave me a welcome gift it seems. The writing on her note was extremely neat like she'd been writing for years. But how old is she? Seven? Eight? She can't be that important a thing, yet she is a half breed. I wonder what life is like for her.

I bent down and flipped the dear over and bit its neck. I started draining the blood quickly and kept my eyes open, aware of the heavy heartbeat near me. When I was finished, I pulled the deer over to a ditch and left it there. No one would see it.

There was a powerful thud behind me. I froze and spanned my senses. I tapped into my mind powers and was shocked. His thoughts were pretty loud.

_She's standing still. Why? Turn around, c'mon. Turn around and let me bite your face off._

I spun quickly and gaped, but I didn't falter in my powers. I increased my gaze and he froze too. The wolf was huge and a russet brown with a slight whiteness at the bottom. Probably due to maturity. The wolf was about the size of a horse and his eyes were human. The wolf came out of its frozen state and started growling at me. The smell came from him, as well as the heavy heartbeat. I started edging slowly away from him and he snarled, baring his razor sharp teeth at me.

"Easy now. I'm not going go do anything." The wolf barked hard and snarled angrily and violently at me. The hackles of his back raised and his ears went flat. His front feet and back tensed. I've seen this manoeuvre before. He was going to attack me. But I'm strong, I know what to do. The wolf leapt at me.

I grabbed his face and slammed him into the nearby oak, with assistance of Anthony's power. He whined and got up slowly, looking at me with awe. I tensed and breathed slowly, ready for him to attack again.

_Marie?_

The wolf thought my name. He was either there at the phone call or Renesme told him, either way, I wasn't going to stand around and wait for him to attack me.

I turned around and ran back to the house. The wolf chased me for a couple of seconds before I boosted my power and he lost track of me. I found the house and saw only Charlie was in it. If I had a heart, it would be racing with fear. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. Charlie whipped his head round and came over to me quickly, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me as to say calm down. I couldn't be calm, no way, not after that.

"What's wrong? Anthony went out looking for you. He said if he couldn't find you, you knew you wanted to be left alone and he'd go into town." I looked from side to side and spanned my senses. What was that thing? I didn't notice Charlie shaking me until he screamed in my face. "WHATS WRONG?"

"It was-huge. A big-huge-wolf. It knew-my name. Charlie, the wolf could THINK. That shouldn't be possible. It could think, it knew my name!" For the first time in two hundred years, I was frightened. I wasn't frightened of the wolf itself, and how it defies the laws of evolution and the animal kingdom.

But _I _didn't know what it was. Charlie looked away and then looked at me, taking his hands away. He breathed deeply.

"I saw one too. A sandy coloured one. How big was the wolf you saw?" Charlie crossed his arms. I stood and brushed myself off. My gaze flickered between the floor and Charlie.

"About the size of a horse; a big horse." I shudder at the thought of the russet wolf and how close he was to biting my face off.

"Mine wasn't as big, more like a small horse. Not a pony, a borderline horse." I thought back to when I was a little girl and how I used to read books about the wildlife. I loved reading and I remember small things. Then there are things I learned over time. Alphas were always bigger.

"We shouldn't tell Anthony." Charlie nodded and went back to the laptop. I went to my room and picked out an old book about the history of Forks. I remember specifically reading something about wolves.

Quileute's…legends, tribes…wolves.

Quileute wolves…

They're humans.

**Dun-dun duuu!**

**Thoughts and opinions**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	3. Brawlers

**Hey guys and gals.**

**O reviews at this time, although I have some recommendations for you.**

**Go and look at Amber 'Ambi' Lee who is a good friend of mine and loves writing stories. She's only just started and is likely to start a story on the Morganville Vampires.**

**Would be much appreciated. ;)**

**Have Fun**

**Brawlers**

Anthony's POV

I ran as hard as my powers could let me. I was going much faster than I usually allow myself to. I started to become drained of energy. I slowed down and finally came to a halt near a large oak. I spun round and noticed I was sat a clearing within the woods, the soil had been disrupted as if there was a fight and I turned around again to see a raised bit of ground that reminded me of where a leader would stand. I smelled the air around me and, if I were a human, I would've gagged.

The air had a rotten stench of dog. But I ignored it and walked to the oak, punching it hard, over and over in frustration.

I love Marie to pieces; I would destroy the world for her. I would put myself in the firing line of a tank for her. Charlie I don't mind, we're best mates and all but the absence of Marie in my life has taken its toll. She barely speaks to me anymore since about a year ago. She doesn't even give me a kiss or a genuine hug of need; it's always me giving them. I also feel like I don't know her anymore. I was channelling my energy to hear her thoughts on the plane and she actually considered the idea of killing the little girl when she could've just as easy erased her memory. I stopped punching the tree.

I heard the cracking of my skin healing. This sound also reminds me of one hundred and ninety nine years ago, when I gave my life and became a vampire with Marie. She was so happy and sad, sad that I'd given my life away for love but happy that I would be with her for the rest of her...our existence. I punched the tree again in frustration and heard the cracking of the bark, breaking apart. I heard the quick whoosh of something running by and I turned around, seeing nothing in front of me.

I take a couple of paces forward and listen again, this time with the assistance of my power.

I could hear something running around, stopping then running again. The sound started to become louder, it was getting closer. I tensed and braced myself. I could see it. I could see him.

A muscular man with short brown hair, grey top and dark jeans with trainers was running towards me. He was baring his teeth and hissed as he pulled his arm back to punch me. He was metres away.

I slowed down time (or I became impossibly fast) and I moved forward and stuck my arm out in front of the guy. I strengthened my health and my sure my arm wasn't blown off. The guy was knocked back and I pinned him down.

I spanned my senses and reached for any sharp object in the area, until a thick and long branch was next to my head. I grabbed it and rammed it through the guys shoulder, making it hard, even for a vampire, to get up. I got up and paced around him while the guy grunted and moaned in pain.

"What do you want?" I spoke calmly. The last thing I wanted to do was kill another vampire, especially one with the same diet as me. His eyes, like mine, were a gold amber colour.

"To know why you're here." The guy clutched the branch and tried to yank it out. I sat down, knowing he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"I'm here on my own business with…a friend." The last thing I wanted to do was give away that Marie was here. If he had friends and came after us, I wanted Marie out of the picture. Charlie would see them planning anyway.

"Why?" I sit next to the guys head and pull out the branch, but keeping all force I've generated to making him feel heavy.

"None of your business. Now look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. You attacked me, simple. But I'm old enough to know someone with a small tiniest bit of sense to know not to piss me off. So I'm going to let you stand, and we're going to stay here and talk. Deal?" The guy nodded in submission. I reached hard into what power I had and tried to generate a hook like Marie can. Despite the fact that I generate power and can turn it into something else, I still have to be taught how to do things, unlike Marie who knows how to do things when she gets the ability. Marie suggested that to make myself stronger, and our relationship closer, she would become my tutor in the psychic areas. For the past twenty or so years, she's been teaching me.

The problem was I hadn't done a psychic technique, except for mind link, in a while, and you really need to concentrate to achieve it. I kept the guy pinned down until I generated the hook, then I put it in his mind carefully, hoping the energy wouldn't break. I already got a flood of information from him. His name was Emmet Cullen; he has a mate called Rosalie. He's part of Carlisle's clan and there's Alice, Bella, Edward, Esme, Jasper and Renesme, the girl who's caused a lot of stir. I release the energy off him and offer my hand to help him up. He takes it and I could tell with the amount of force in the lift, that he was attempting to pin me. When Emmet stood up and starting brushing himself off, I got a buzz from my mobile. I decided to ignore it. Emmet started looking at me with slight wonder and possibly jealousy. I decided to change the hook into an emotion twitch (the nickname I give to very sensitive emotion readers).

"Who's that?" Emmet pointed to the phone.

"A friend. So you're part of Carlisle's coven?" Emmet hissed slightly and I sensed panic in his emotion stream. "You don't need to panic. I read your mind, I know everyone in your family, just trying to start conversation but I feel the only way we can get rid of the awkwardness is for me to introduce myself. My name is Anthony Archer; I'm two hundred and seventeen years old and have been a vampire for one hundred and ninety nine years. I'm frozen at the age of eighteen and have a power to morph energy into whatever power I want. I can boost my speed, strength and senses. The reason I'm here is to see your family." I put my hands behind my back and look straight at Emmet his emotions were thoughtful. He was considering how to approach the situation. A wave of understanding swept over him.

"You're with Marie, right? The girl that called us?"

"Yeah, about that, I technically lied to you. I'm here with two people not the one person. Marie and Charlie and I can assure you, they're nice people." I grab my phone from my pocket and look at what the buzzing was about. It was from Marie, pleading me to come home. I looked up at Emmet.

"Well, that's alright as long as you're all on the same diet. By the way, I thought Marie's maiden name was Archer?" I look away and I feel pride in my chest. I loved Marie so much that I gave up my surname and acclaimed hers. Actually, let me rephrase that, to show my love for her, I changed my name.

"Yeah, it is. Look, I got to go. Would you mind sending a message?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Don't let your dogs come near my girl again."

"How do you know about that?" I spanned my senses and heard that behind a large cluster of bushes was the russet wolf I heard growling at Marie, before she ran off and started panicking with Charlie, who had told me he'd seen one too.

"Your friend behind those bushes nearly attacked her. I'd appreciate it if you didn't let it happen again." I turned around and ran off.

I got back into the house and the first thing that happened was Marie running into my arms and clutching me hard. She was in a bad state of mind and I could tell she'd spent some time in the white room to try and calm her down but being in an unstable emotion, which is fear, it has twisted her slightly. I look at Charlie who nods.

"Are you alright? How many times have I told you to stay away from the white room? It messes with your head." Marie leans back and shakes her head. I pick her up like the first time we got married and walked over to the couches and sat her down on my lap and she leaned into me.

"It's alright. No need to be afraid. C'mon Marie, you're the bravest girl I know." I place the hooks into her head with less difficulty and I see what frightened her. The fact she was caught off guard with the wolf and the fact it knew her name, that it was snarling and it was huge. I felt an even heavier weight to what I forced on Emmet; I have only done this twice before.

I only have to do this when she's in a bad state of mind. I fill her with my energy, enough so, that I become extremely weak. This takes a really bad toll and at these times we are most vulnerable, for about two hours, we're basically like humans. No powers, no speed or strength but we still have the blood lust. I press my hand on her chest and pulse energy into her and I heard her gasp as I look away. Marie gets off me and I try to stand but I collapse.

I do the one thing that no other vampire can do.

I blackout.

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


	4. Sorry Isn't That Hard

**Hey guys and girls.**

**I thought I'd have a break from writing Scarlet Heart and do a chappie for this. Since only just now people are taking an interest.**

**Have fun.**

**Sorry Isn't That Hard**

Marie's POV

"I need to say I'm sorry or I will never forgive myself!" I sat in a large four by four Porsche truck, since that Audi was apparently too conspicuous for Anthony. I was sitting on the passenger's side, propping my legs on the dashboard. I was saying sorry to Anthony, for about the forty-fifth time, because I caused him to pass out. He hated fainting, because it is an unnatural experience for a vampire, in fact it should be impossible. Anthony refused at my offer to drive to the Cullen's. I decided I would apologize until he accepted. Anthony, being the gentleman, was saying that there was nothing wrong with what happened.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Now stop acting like a little girl and get it in your head that I fainted _for you. _You shouldn't be apologizing, more like thanking. Now, lets focus on the main point; The Cullen's. Got anything on their powers Charlie?" Anthony kept his eyes on the road. His expression didn't falter at the mention of the Cullen, however, with my senses; I knew that Anthony was asking something he already partially knew about. I wouldn't go through his head, he'd know. I can't ask him blank, because Charlie would know. It's probably would be a subject he didn't want to talk about. Charlie shuffled a little at the back and leaned forward, angling his head and testing his expressions, showing off his new look.

"Well, I only see things _related _to me, whether it's in the past, present or future. I've actually seen very little about the Cullen's. The only thing I know is that they'll be expecting us. Out of the Cullen's, there were only three who didn't look nervous, but more excited." Three? I knew definitely of two, Carlisle and Rename, so who's the third? Anthony probably met another member. That must be what he's hiding. I breathed in the air of the car, smelling the brand new car scent. I knew that Anthony enjoyed that smell, so I morphed the car so it would only smell of new cars.

"We're close." I frown.

"How fast were you driving?" I look at Anthony and see him laugh to himself.

"You were distracted enough to notice that one, I was driving very fast, and two, we actually don't live that far away from the Cullen's. It'd be about a two minute run." I nod in agreement and relax in the seat, turning left and heading down a tarmac drive that went past and through the thick of a forest. It wasn't long before I saw a large house. It was extremely flashy and modern, with one side being glass and the other being a sort of wood. It looked like a perfect getaway. Anthony pulled up in front and killed the engine.

"Why did we drive when we could've easily run?" Charlie clucked his tongue in agitation. I spanned my senses and heard a small amount of running within the house, and a thrumming heartbeat, as well as a strong heart that was human, in ways.

"We need to set a good impression Charlie. Me and you, not Marie. We need to show that we aren't here for trouble. So be sensible and be nice." Anthony opened the driver's door and stepped out, closing it behind him with a slam. Charlie got out of the four by four at the same side as Anthony and walked round to my side as Anthony put an arm around my waist. He lowered his lips next to my ear and kissed the top.

"Relax." He whispered, squeezing me a little.

"Ready?" I looked at Anthony and Charlie, both nodding. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the Cullen home. We were next to the door, my hand raised as I was about to knock.

The door swung open and in front of us was Rename.

"Hi." Renesme looked at me and grinned, showing her white teeth. The grin was genuine, she was genuinely happy to see me, but there was also a hint, a small message. A message that I gathered was be careful.

"Hi there." Anthony greeted Renesme before I could reply to her. He offered his right hand and Renesme shook it. Charlie did the same. "My name is Anthony and this is Charlie." Renesme nodded to Anthony and Charlie and then her gaze flickered between the two. She shook of her thought and greeted us in.

"I'm hoping you all get along." Before I could ask her about her erratic behaviour, Renesme grabbed my hand and I didn't gasp this time.

I was shown images, a scene played out extremely quick. I caught everything.

"_I don't like them being here, Carlisle. What if they do something to Renesme? What If they're here for her, to kill her?" The man I knew was Edward was standing in front of Carlisle, his body tense and his expression serious. Renesme was sitting with her mother, Bella, on the couch behind them. Renesme intercepted the conversation before it could progress. She was rubbing her temples, like an adult._

"_For the last time Dad, Marie and her friends aren't going to hurt me. Why would they? They're running from the Volturi. They're friends of Carlisle; they wouldn't do that to him." Bella didn't look like she was going to say anything but nodded a little to her understanding of what Renesme was saying. Edward turned to Renesme and grunted, about to say something but then stopping himself. He turned back to Carlisle and paused._

"_If they lay a finger on her, I will kill them." Edward stalked off and I saw the dilemma on Bella's face. Should she go with Edward or stay with Renesme?_

That scene took place in my head within a few milliseconds. I was still being dragged by Renesme to see her family. I was pulled round the corner and Renesme stopped, still holding my hand, and she stood at my side. I was suddenly aware of my looks and presence. My hooded, leather, military jacket, my dark skinny jeans and my army boots seemed a waste of time. My hair seemed messy. I was looking at a family as if they were the most beautiful people in the world. Even for vampires. Anthony was by my side again and I noticed a smile in one of the Cullen's appearing, just as Anthony came into view. A small girl with short dark brown hair fluently stood and shouted back.

"Carlisle, they're here! Hurry up!" The girl, Renesme told me, was Alice. She was telling me everything through her link, and I was telling her how I felt. I now had her ability. Alice was next to Jasper, standing behind the couch, which had Emmet sitting on the left side, with Rosalie on his lap. Edward leaned against the wall on my left with Bella leaning back on him. I heard the connection of heels to a wooden floor and then saw a motherly figure, Esme, walk up to meet me. She saw I was holding Renesme's hand and she tensed. Renesme saw it too.

"No, Gram's, I'm sharing with her. That's all." Esme's features softened and she walked in front of the couples, greeting everyone and shaking our hands, except for mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, if only it were better circumstances. You'll have to forgive me, but word of you travels fast, Marie. There are many rumours about what your powers can do. I wasn't sure if I could believe them so…" I shook my head, smiling.

"It's alright, I understand. My change-right ability primarily focuses on people with abilities." I put up a hand to stop Esme from apologising. I pulled my hand away from Renesme, since it was my right hand, but Renesme kept a tight hold of it. I looked down at her, raising my eyebrows. "You do know that people shake with their right hand?"

"Yeah, but no one _ever_ share's with me. It's such an amazing experience for someone like me. You could share with everyone with an ability in this room!" Renesme tugged at my hand. Anthony had my left hand so I couldn't do anything there. Esme touched my shoulder and I heard a sharp intake of breath from the couples. Esme rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Please sit. Carlisle will be with us in a moment, he's just talking to some friends in Alaska." I nodded and smiled back at Esme, moving towards the free couch. I let go of Renesme and she gaped in protest. Anthony sat next to me and laced his fingers with mine. Charlie stayed standing. Emmet was the first to speak.

"So, how old are you guys anyway? In vampire years." I looked at Anthony and Charlie. When I looked back at Emmet, I saw that out of all the others, he was the most confident. Esme walked out and headed upstairs, while Renesme sat next to me and put a hand on my bare forearm, from my rolled up sleeves.

"I'm two hundred. Anthony is a hundred and ninety-nine. Charlie…" I looked back at Charlie with an expression for him to say something.

"Forty." That was one thing I didn't know, but now do, about Charlie. He never said how old he was. He turned into a vampire in 1970, I gathered. I looked back at Emmet and he nodded to himself. I waited for someone to say something else. Alice spoke up next.

"What did you mean by change-right?" Alice looked at me with inquisitive eyes. It wasn't a negative or positive thing, but one that said things would get better. I hooked into her mind and felt eagerness. I giggled to myself briefly, finding out that Alice being so calm was against her nature. Alice was eager to become friends with me.

"I meant the ability I was changed with. My ability is to absorb the powers of others through touch. I have a great number of abilities including Renesme's. We were sharing each others thoughts before." Alice gaped and nodded. She gave a small smile and looked at Jasper. Jasper took his hands away from Alice's waist and walked over to me. He held ouch his hand.

"My apologies for everyone being tense. Rumours have their ways. My name is Jasper." I shake his hand, causing Renesme to break her mind link with me. She was transmitting to me how she felt, and I monitored it. I heard someone get up behind him, but Jasper held my hand a little longer than everyone else and I felt it. The power ran through his hand to mine and Renesme had her hand back on me. Jasper let me go and winked before walking back to Alice. I looked at Renesme and saw she didn't have her hand on me. In fact, she didn't move her hand to put in back on my skin at all. I felt what she was feeling though. She was happy with the progress. I felt Alice, she was happy with progress too, although she was waiting for someone else to introduce themselves before she comes to me. Emmet and Bella were just simply happy. In front of me was a blonde, Rosalie. She had her hand out to me.

"My name is Rosalie. I don't have a power so you're probably just going to have to suit with a handshake." I smiled and shook her hand.

"There is nothing wrong with a normal handshake." Rosalie smiled at my statement and moved on from me and nodded to Anthony and Charlie. I wonder why she didn't shake their hands. Emmet heaved himself up and extended a hand to me, a grin on his face. I shook his hand and he pulled me up so I was standing and he hugged me hard.

"That's an Emmet welcome." I nodded and laughed. I notice how he smelled my breath. I closed my mouth at that instant. He put me down and went to Anthony who stood and did the man-shake, as I called it. They slammed their hands together and pulled each other closer and slapped their backs. Emmet did the same with Charlie. Emmet turned around and put his hands on his waist. "C'mon guys. It's a little obvious who started those rumours. They obviously don't drink human blood, kill recklessly and kill other vampires." Alice and Edward look away, but Alice looked back almost as quickly and perked up and, literally, skipped to my side.

"I know it's jinxing, but we are going to be the best of friends." She offered her hand and I shook it smiling. I thought I'd own up to some confessions of my own.

"Did you feel anything weird earlier? Like a tingling?" Alice tilted her head like a cat.

"I did. What was that? Was that you?" When Alice tilted her head, I suddenly got an impression of a feline instinct within her. Alice was like a bubbly human with all the extras, but the features of her face gave her a primal look. I wondered if she would be alright with my blunt approach to what it was. I was, after all, admitting that I invaded her privacy. Literally.

"I was going through your head. Not entirely, just sensing how you were feeling and what you wanted. That, I gathered, was very out of character for you before, with waiting and all that." I giggled at myself a little. Alice formed an o with her mouth and nodded to herself.

I tensed. Anthony squeezed my hand, knowing why.

I heard the footsteps of work shoes. They were calm, and weren't Esme. Carlisle was coming down the stairs behind the living area and he rounded the corner. I held my breath and dashed to the window. I heard the shift of all the Cullen's as they wondered where I was going. I took deep breaths as all the memories of my life before I was turned flashed past. The work shoes were loud and directly to me reach. They also, had stopped. I dared not turn around, afraid I would encounter something horrific. I sensed Anthony trying to reach out to me but I put walls around me. I wanted time to myself. I heard Carlisle walk over Anthony and Charlie and greet them, then walk a little closer to me and stopped. He waited for about 3 minutes.

"Marie." The smoothness of his voice and how it had changed from my human ears struck me with shock. His voice was like silk. It caressed every nerve in my body, and made me comfortable around him. I slowly started to turn and kept my gaze down. I heard Carlisle's intake of breath as he saw my features for the first time in nearly a hundred and eighty years. I looked up and saw he looked even more handsome than last time. He didn't tempt me like the first time but he did change. He has changed. His eyes were more vibrant and his skin more detailed. His hair was shorted and combed back and his gaze was friendly. I fiddled with my jacket, lost for words until I saw what he was wearing.

He was wearing a doctor's coat. He got what he wanted then. He must've just come back from work.

"You know, Marie, when you became a vampire and I met you in those forests, offering you to join me and you refused, saying you needed to learn yourself and you had other thing to take care of, I see you made the right choice." He smiled at the end.

"Thank you, Carlisle. One of my choices is sitting behind you." I gestured to Anthony, to which he turned and Anthony gave a small wave. Carlisle nodded to himself as he turned back towards me.

"I see. Although, I wonder, how does a girl like you make people I'm friends with frightened. I can see for myself those ridiculous rumours are not true. I've been reassuring everyone that they're false and they deny to believe me as it came out as an official statement." Carlisle looked at me with a sarcastic belief to his story and I shrugged.

"What are these rumours or statements exactly?" I cross my arms. I feel bad that we've skipped a proper introduction.

"These rumours say that you and your mate kill other vampires, no matter what their diet or state among you, mercilessly. You are extremely skilled in the art and are not afraid of revealing yourselves in front of humans and that your aim is to conquer the world of vampires and overthrow the Volturi through a revolution." Carlisle raised his eyebrows and shrugged himself. I felt the gaze of everyone on me. I let out a short burst of laughter.

"Since when were the Volturi our leaders? Who said they could lay down these so called 'laws'? Who said they have the right to send out a warrant? No one. The Volturi are just any normal vampires with the fear of death so they have other vampires protect them. The only person I serve is myself, in the end, as does every other vampire. The question I've been asking myself since I turned was why does every vampire bend down to them, because the thing is, if I ever meet them again, I'm not going to bow down to them, I'm going to kill them." I spoke the end with pride although a look of grief struck Carlisle and Anthony's face.

"That's an ambitious goal, Marie. They will kill you before you get anywhere near the twins let alone Aro."

"Oh really? I was only a couple of hours old and I was able to manipulate the thoughts and intentions of Caius. Also, they have no idea that I was able to absorb their ability when I was human, therefore gaining my fathers ability and the ability of Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Dimitri." I heard a motion to my left and saw Bella walk forward.

"Try them on me." I tried to probe her mind and frowned.

I couldn't touch it.

In response, I saw Bella frown too.

"That wasn't any of the abilities I've felt before. What were you trying to do? What you did to Alice maybe?" I nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were sure about it. I see you are." With a quick flurry, I flung all powers at once towards her and she flinched. So she protected her mind, but there's possibly a weakness, which is endurance. I felt something reduce and realized she could edit the range of her protection, or shield. That's what it made her, and I smiled. I knew the answer to the Volturi's uproar.

All, or most, of their powers were mind based and Bella protects herself from such touch or attacks. She must've protected the entire gathering of vampires and the large wolves that I remembered in the vision. _That's weird, I forgot that little fact! The wolves! _The wolves must've had an impact on them too. So, with assistance of the wolves, it was Bella that caused the Volturi to retreat, because she rendered them useless.

The shield was down to her core now, it wasn't expanded. I sent the onslaught of attack and mind penetrations to her. She didn't budge; I don't think she even felt it. Now another side, the physical things.

"It doesn't go that far!" Edward rushed forward and placed himself between me and Bella, Bella peeking round with annoyance of being the damsel.

"I was only wondering. I've gathered enough as it is." Edward walked the slightest forward and reached a hand out for me to touch. I sighed and probed his mind.

_I don't need your power. I already have it. My father's power was complete control of the mind. Hearing thoughts came with it. _I raised my eyebrows. Edward frowned and moved back to the wall he was leaning on. I saw Bella was confused. _Your wife is confused. I think you should tell her. It would be better than me rambling on about how I could easily kill you all._

_It must be a burden to have so much power and yet not intend to use it so you must therefore keep it under control. I have not developed this power fully I believe after meeting you. You could help everyone else, maybe even Bella._

_I don't want her power that much._

_Why?_

_That will be a hard power to keep under check. Bella's power dominates her existence. She cannot get rid of it unless she concentrates. It's forced on her._

_I'm asking this of you to help her. _I sighed.

_Fine, I will try to help._

_Thank you._

I focused back on everyone else and saw them sighing and moving around. Anthony was at my side. It seemed that I am easily distracted today. Anthony nudged me and whispered in my ear.

"I hope you like the smell of wet dog. We're meeting them. Alice texted them while you were focused on Mr Psychic." I flinched and sensed the hint of jealousy in his voice. I kissed him quickly as reassurance and placed a hand on the side of his face, stroking it for a couple of seconds before putting it down. Carlisle came over to me and explained what Alice did.

"Don't worry, they won't bite." I heard Emmet shout across the other side of the house from all the commotion.

**Well, I thought because I haven't updated in a while, that I'd make this extra long.**

**Thoughts and opinions.**

**Love Ya**

**Emma 'EePee' Paige**


End file.
